


A Filthy Weekend Away

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: What can possibly go wrong when Charlie and Duffy have a filthy weekend away? [Contains sexual content not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old] **Disregards the current dementia storyline**
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	A Filthy Weekend Away

They’d decided on a weekend away, a  _filthy_ weekend away to relight the spark between them. It definitely seemed to have worked because within minutes of arriving at the hotel on the edge of the pier, Charlie couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Charlie!” She giggled as he groped her arse as they were checking in. 

“What?” He protested with a smirk.

Shaking her head fondly, Duffy turned to the receptionist. “I apologise about my husband, he doesn’t get out much.” 

The receptionist smiled and handed Duffy a key card, “I hope you enjoy your stay with us Mr and Mrs Fairhead.” 

“Oh I’m sure we will.” Charlie answered and winked in the direction of the receptionist. Duffy blushed as she cuffed Charlie on the shoulder. 

“What was that for?” He pouted as he rubbed his shoulder. That bloody hurt!

“For embarrassing me!” She replied, “carry on and I’ll tie you to the bed and you won’t get any fun.”

“Oh I like the sound of being tied to the bed.” Charlie replied as they picked up their bags and made their way to their allocated room. She rolled her eyes. One track mind, that boy, she thought. She swear he never got over the horny teenage boy stage. Allowing Duffy up the stairs first, Charlie grinned as he watched the way Duffy’s arse sway with every step she took up the stairs. Those jeans just empathised her arse and it did nothing for the growing erection Charlie found himself getting. 

Reaching their room, Duffy swiped the card into the card reader and entered the hotel room. She couldn’t help but giggle when she heard the door close firmly behind her and then Charlie wrap his arms around her waist, pressing himself against her. 

With a smirk, she pressed her bum against him, just as he began to suck and gently nibble on that sensitive spot on her neck. They spent the majority of the afternoon pleasuring each other in every possible way before Duffy took the upper hand and tied Charlie to the hotel bed with a pair of handcuffs. 

She grinned triumphantly as she straddled Charlie’s lap, her hands on his chest. “Comfy?” She asked.

“No.” He pouted slightly, “I want to touch you.”

“Tough, you can’t.” She laughed wickedly as she began to rub herself against Charlie’s cock. He moaned softly as she did, pulling against his restrain. 

“You’ll bruise yourself. And then how are you gonna explain that at work?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief and Charlie was about to reply when she slid herself down onto him. 

“Duffy!” 

Giving herself a couple of minutes to adjust to his size, Duffy began to rock against Charlie. She sat upright and placed her hands on his chest to balance herself, the pair of them becoming more and more vocal as Duffy’s movements and speed increased. 

He pulled against the handcuffs again, groaning in frustration because he really wanted to dig his fingers into her hips. He knew Duffy was close because he could feel her clenching around him and seconds later, he watched as she orgasmed on his cock. It was enough to trigger his own orgasm and Duffy slumped forward, resting her forehead on Charlie’s chest.

They both giggled as they listened to the sound of each other’s frantic breathing, both of them utterly exhausted. 

“Will you please release me now?” He asked and she nodded. Sitting up, she moved off his lap and reached for the keys for the handcuffs that she’d left on the bedside table.

“Shit!” She muttered. Where the fuck were the keys? 

She began to frantically look through the drawers and around the table. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Please tell me you haven’t lost the keys?”

“I wouldn’t say lost,” She pouted, “just temporarily misplaced.”

“You have got to be kidding me?” He flopped his head back on the pillow, “what are we going to do?”

Duffy shrugged, “call the fire brigade if we have too?”

“Oh no.” Charlie shook his head, “I’m not having some fireman laughing at me tied to the bed.”

Duffy picked up a hair grip and moved back onto the bed. She tried poking the hole to see if it would release the handcuffs but with no such luck. 

“Ah bugger!” She replied, throwing the hair clip back on the bedside table, “Charlie? What if you’re stuck like that, forever?”

She couldn’t quite help the smirk that appeared on her face. 

“Oh yes you’d love that wouldn’t you.” Charlie remarked and Duffy nodded. “Of course I would. I’d get to do whatever I wanted to you, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

She began to kiss down his chest, listening to the sound of Charlie’s breathing quicken the lower down her kisses got. 

“Darling, if this is some kind of joke, it’s really not funny.” Charlie mumbled, trying to ignore the butterflies deep in his stomach.

Then without Charlie noticing, she went in the drawer, pulled out the set of keys and released Charlie’s wrists from the handcuffs. 

She laughed loudly, “it was fun to watch you panic.”

“You cheeky little minx! I’m gonna spank you so hard!” Charlie went to grab her but she dived from Charlie’s lap and shot across the room. With a loud squeal, she shot back:

“You’ll have to catch me first!”


End file.
